


White Noise

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest thing about her new life was not thinking about the old one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

The hardest thing about her new life was not thinking about the old one. Not wondering what they were doing, how Harry was coping, what Jo had thought when she had heard Ruth was dead. Not wondering whether anyone had got a message through to Zoe, or which message they had sent.

She tried to envisage a life without them, and found that she couldn't. She lived each day hour by hour, because an hour ahead in this new, empty world was as far as she could think.

Before this, she had been a person alone. Now, she was lonely.


End file.
